en un bosque contigo
by yo-ana
Summary: Nuevo chapter!! ha pasado casi un dia y tom no puede matar a la chica que se rie de él, mientras se presentan mas problemas con los aurores. soy MUY mala con los summary, perdonenme...
1. Default Chapter

Hola es mi primer fict de Harry Potter asiq ue por favor tengan piedad, este capitulo no esta muy bueno pero lean los demas que les prometo van a aestar mejor, esta vez espero que se lea bien, lo cambie de formato, leanlo y diganme que tal les pareció.

Disc: el ida que Harry Potter me pertenezca Ron y Hermione dejaran de pelearse, Harry, James y Sirius bailaran para mi, Voldemort y Dumbledor formaran un dúo de pop, y Cho C morirá descuartizada, por eso agradezcan de que Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de JK Rowling, y que yo solo escribo fanficts sin ganar ni un centavo por ello.

NOTA: En este fict Tom Riddle tiene 20 años y esta en esa época, Melissa vive en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad que limita con un extenso bosque y otros pueblos.

Capitulo 1

Estaba en una celebración en el pueblo, la música se oía por todas partes haciéndonos bailar alegremente a la luz de la luna. Diablos, Simon se acerca a mi, no tengo ganas de bailar con él pero le digo que si y me lleva de la mano, a veces odio ser bonita y mis amigas me dicen que estoy loca, es la mas linda del pueblo, no es por ser presumida pero es que todos me lo dicen. Mientras estoy con Simon uno de esos estúpidos borrachos me saca a bailar, yo, Melissa le contesto que no fríamente y sigo bailando, solo espero que no se pongan a pelear para variar parece que no saben hacer otra cosa.

Siento unos gritos lejanos, suspiro, seguramente ya están peleando, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos para ver que pasaba pero la mayoría de la gente corría hacia el lado opuesto. Parece que no es una simple pelea por la cara de horror de las personas, esto me preocupa, y si mis padres están en peligro? No imagino que es lo que esta pasando, veo unos destellos de luz verde y mas gritos se ollen por el lugar. Corro desesperada hasta llegar al lugar donde los rayos de luz se disparan hacia los costados, unos tres hombres vestidos con unas túnicas negras muy extrañas corren con dificultad lanzando chorros de luz de unos pedazos de madera. Parece que están heridos, sobre todo uno en el centro, horrorizada veo como las personas que se cruzan por su paso son tocadas por la luz y caen muertas en el suelo. Corro con toda la fuerza de mis piernas, algunas personas se meten en sus casas, ¡¡pero la mía esta muy muy lejos!! Toco las puertas pidiendo que me dejen entrar pero nadie me ayuda. Los encapuchados se acercan cada vez mas hacia los límites del bosque, donde yo corro junto a la multitud. Puedo ver como en la lejana entrada del pueblo aparecen mas luces pero de diferentes colores, los de negro también parecen notarlo y apresuran el paso, uno de ellos se da la vuelta y se va quien sabe a donde. Entre la multitud que se dispersa hacia los lados noto a mi familia y corro como puedo hacia ellos chocando con la gente que corre hacia el otro lado. Estoy a punto de alcanzarlos cuando uno de los encapuchados toma a mi hermano menor por el cuello y le pone la vara de madera en el cuello, parece quieren llevárselo con ellos como rehén o algo así escucho, mi madre llora pidiendo que lo suelten se apresuran a entrar cojeando en el bosque pero yo los detengo y sacando fuerzas de no se donde exclamo:

_ Déjenlo, llévenme a mi!!

Creo que me mira, y luego hacia las luces que se acercaban mas, pero vuelve a caminar hacia el bosque. Me doy cuenta de que están huyendo.

_ Haré lo que quieran, conozco bien el bosque puedo ayudarlos a cruzarlo mas fácilmente_ propongo desesperada.

_ Melissa!!!_ Escucho a mi padre.

El que lleva a mi hermano mira al otro dudando y el otro asiente, suelta al niño y me agarra de la muñeca fuertemente introduciéndonos en el bosque, oigo el llanto de mi madre que se va apagando mientras caminamos rápidamente entre la maleza.

Weno este se me ha quedado corto pero el próximo es mas largo, y les va a gustar, un beso, chausito, dejen mensajes que sino no pongo mas capitulos ok?, igual voy a poner mas capitulos, léanlos, pelase.

PD: Ah y me olvidaba de repetirlo, dejen reviewspara hacerme muy feliz.

PD2: Ah, y tambien dejenreviews!!


	2. mala onda

Hola!! es mi primer fict y el formato del word me salió muy mal en ff.net por eso lo pasé a otro programa diganme si ahora se lee mejor, porfis. Bueno aquí esta el 2 capitulo renovado ( de alguna forma)

El titulo esta un asco, alguien me dice uno bueno? se los agradeceria con todo mi sistema cardiaco.

-_lo que esta escirto asi-_ son las cosas que esta haciendo el personaje, o como se siente, ya que todo esto esta desde el punto de vista de Tom.

Muchas gracias a Kandra que me ayudó mucho, y lean su fict que esta buenisimo.

Capitulo 2

Me duele la pierna, está sangrando. Aun no entiendo que salió mal. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, comienzo a sospechar que tengo un traidor en mi circulo. Ya lo arreglaré... en cuanto salga de este bosque. Por ahora no puedo transortarme a mi isla, estoy muy cansado y no tengo fuerzas. Tendre que quedarme aquí, Ahgrr... odio a los malditos aurores,odio que las cosas me salgan mal, odio este bosque, odio estar con muggles -_mira a la chica-_, odio todo esto!

-_vuelve a mirar a la chica-_ alguien puede decirme por qué la traje? Ni siquiera yo, Lord Voldemort, lo sé, y eso me molesta. Ha llorado desde que entramos en el bosque y no se calla! Me esta cansando, solo aumenta mi mal humor (y eso ya es mucho) -_mas tranquilo- _tal vez pueda servirme para algo, buscar comida, ya veremos...

Este bosque es mas espeso a medida que vamos avanzando y comienza a costarme caminar. Colagusano se calló por tercera vez, si tuviera las fuerzas le daria una pequeña lección que le enseñará a no ser tan inutil, pero no vale la pena.

Estoy muy cansado, los aurores deben estar buscándonos, me siento en una roca y observo mi pierna, se ve bastante mal. La chica se para frente a mi secandose las lágrimas.

_ A donde vamos?-_vos temblorosa_.

_ No te interesa, cállate y busca algo para comer.

-_enojo-_ acaso crees que soy tu sirviente?

__

Voz tranquila y fria- por supuesto que lo eres, mientras estes con nosotros me serviras, a menos que quieras morir, muggle.

_ Prefiero morirme antes que servir a alguien como tú, asi que sigue soñando.

La muggle tiene decición, vamos a ver como reacciona a esto.

_ Entonces en cuanto salga de este bosque le daré una visita a tu familia a ver que opinan sobre la muerte -_rostro inexpresivo-_

Siempre funciona, la tonta se quedó petrificada, pero recupera la compostura rapidamente, ¿por qué está sonriendo?

_ Si es que puedes salir del bosque.

_ ¿...?

_ Sabes? Este bosque no es muy facil de atravesar... tardaras varios dias en llegar a la otra punta, si es que un lobo no te come primero.

Asi que es inteligente, nunca pensé que una muggle me hablara asi, en realidad no les doy mucho tiempo de decir algo antes de torturarlos y matarlos. Creo que voy a matarla antes de lo esperado.

_ No pienso llegar a la otra punta.

_ Y entonces como vas a salir? 

_ Eso no te importa muggle asquerosa!_ le grita Colagusano parandose enfrente de ella_ tenle mas respeto a tu señor!

Colagusano se da la vuelta y me dice en voz muy baja_y como vamos a salir señor?

_ Como me llamaste?!!_ la muggle le esta gritando a Colagusano en el oido_ enano estúpido!

_ Ya callate muggle chillona!!

Los dos me estan cansando, esta mujer grita como el demonio y parece que nunca va a callarse!

_ BASTA LOS DOS!_ ordeno levantando la voz.

Colagusano se arrodilla y hace reverencias frente a mi. La chica me mira con furia y le da una patada a mi servidor.

_ Auch!

_ M e voy_ dice furiosa mientras se aleja entre la maleza.

Mucho mejor. Ahora debo pensar en los aurores y salir de aquí, provablemente ya nos estan buscando por el bosque, si tengo suerte pensaran que ya me he desaparecido (N/A: me refiero al hechizo) y que no estoy aquí... un momento, no no noooooo-_nervioso- _la muggle, donde esta la muggle, ya se ha ido no la veo-_recupera la compostura y mira hacia el lugar por donde se fue la chica-_ tengo que encontrarla.

_ Colagusano trae a la muggle de nuevo, la necesitamos.

_ a la muggle?,Si señor!,eehh... por donde se fue?

-_ impaciente- _QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA SOLO?!!-_suspira resignado-_ Ire yo mismo.

Comienzo a caminar a la mayor velocidad que mi pierna me permite, no debe estar muy lejos, aghr me duele , me detengo. Aquí la maleza se hace mas espesa, no se por donde fue. Oigo un grito no muy lejano, es ella estoy seguro, camino hacia donde se escuchaba el grito moviendo las plantas con la mano, y si son los aurores? No lo creo, no la lastimarían, son demasiado buenos, tontos... Me dentengo de pronto. Por que la sigo buscando? Si algo la esta atacando( a juzgar por los gritos) y se la come, mucho mejor. Lo que me preocupa es que los aurores la encuentren y ella les diga que yo aun estoy en el bosque. Pero si un animal me hace el favor de matarla...mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por algo que se mueve entre las hojas. Entre las plantas aparece la muggle aterrorizada y corriendo. Se tropieza con una rama y cae al piso pesadamente. De entre la ramas veo salir un enorme lobo mostrando los dientes. Se acerca a la muggle hambriento, ella me mira asombrada y me pide ayuda mientras intenta alejarse del animal-_sonrisa malvada- _acaso cree que voy a ayudarla? No tengo tiempo.

El lobo se detiene y olfatea el aire, me mira y comienza a acercarse a mi. Que hace? Por que dejó a la muggle? Busco rapidamente la varita en mi túnica, donde esta?! No la encuentro!!! El animal ya esta muy cerca y me gruñe, está a punto de saltar sobre mi cuando una piedra le da fuertemente en la cabeza. Miro a la muggle que toma otra piedra y se prepara para lanzarla. Al fin, encontré la varita, no entiendo por que la muggle ayudó cuando yo no lo hice, la odio mas por eso, Aghrr! El lobo se prepara para atacar pero en cuanto salta sale despedido por un hechizo y da contra un arbol, mientras tenga mi varita nada me tocará.

La chica se ha acercado al lobo y lo toca, me mira.

_ Esta inconciente... como hiciste eso?_ me pregunta con cierto temor.

No contesto y comienzo a caminar por donde vine. Un momento, olvidaba que tenia que matarla, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para realizar el avada quedabra, y debo descansar para poder desaparecerme, tal vez en dos dias ya este bien para liquidar a la tonta. Me detengo.

_ Vas a venir con nosotros.

_ No me digas, y quien lo dice?.

Esa insolencia va a contar en su sufrida muerte.

_ yo, te lo estoy ordenando, o quieres que te pase lo mismo que ese lobo? O tal vez te coma algun animal de aquí.

_ Déjame pensarlo- _molesta -_ siempre eres asi?

_ Eso creo.

Hola de nuevo, weno le gusto?, lo odiaron? Diganme si ahora se lo lee mejor? Cualquier cosa me lo ponen en los revews, por favor no les cuesta nada y me haran muy muy feliz, ahora aprieten GO!


	3. Tonta

Hola!! En este capitulo vemos las cosas del punto de vista de Melissa, con la respuesta a uno de los reviews me preguntaban si por que ella no tenía miedo, bueno ella si esta asustada pero prefiere no demostrarlo frente a Tom, es bastante orgullosa respecto a eso, quiere parecer valiente. espero que este capitulo aclare sus dudas sobre eso.

Cap. 3

Tonta!!, por que lo salve de ese lobo??! Tonta, tonta tonta!!, debí dejar que se lo comiera, bueno creo que reaccioné porque YO SI soy una buena persona y no ando matando gente por ahí.

-_temor-_ no se que hizo para que el lobo saliera disparado de esa manera, lo único que pude ver fue ese palo de madera y que gritaba algo, suena a magia, pero la magia no existe, o si?

-_tiembla_- Esto no me gusta nada, ando sola en el bosque con un loco que mata cosas con un palo de madera, es un sueño verdad? Solo es un sueño ¿VERDAD? Entonces por que siento que todo esto es real?

tal vez lo es

Genial ahora mi conciencia me habla, por que siempre apareces cuando estoy nerviosa? Solo me molestas mas!!

tranquila!

Tranquila?... como quieres que este TRANQUILA?! Este tipo va a matarme en cualquier momento y tu quieres que este TRANQUILA?

y si quiere matarte por que no lo ha hacho ya? No creo que le caigas muy bien

ja, ja, No se porque no me ha matado aun, y después de quitarle la vida a la mitad del pueblo, acaso me necesita para algo?

quien sabe? Este tipo es medio raro

Y que lo digas, has visto lo que hizo con el lobo?... un momento por qué hablo contigo?? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

si es que no lo estabas 

-_mirada asesina-_

de acuerdo me voy

Desde el encuentro del lobo nadie ha hablado, y yo odio el silencio, pero por alguna razón no me atrevo a hablar, lo del lobo me asustó.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, lo mas probable es que me mate, tarde o temprano lo hará, así que no pienso pasarme los últimos días de mi vida sirviéndole a él y a ese amiguito suyo, no pienso hacerlo. Voy a morir con didnidad!

Me amenazó! A si que si no los acompaño me muero, ja! De alguna manera voy a morir en este bosque, pero estos tipos pueden defenderse...tal vez si me quedo con ellos... prefiero que me mate con uno de esos chorros de luz antes de ser comida viva por un animal.-_tiembla ante la idea-_

Tal vez mi conciencia tiene razon. Y si no quiere matarme? A ver que responde a eso el tipo este.

_ Vas a matarme?

-_silencio-_

_Te hice una pregunta me la puedes responder?

_ Te importa?

QUE SI ME IMPORTA? QUE SI ME IMPORTA?!! Este tipo me pone los nervios de punta!! –_respira tranquilizandose-_

_ Si me importa_ intento parecer tranquila.

_ A mi no _–voz tranquila-_

AGHRH!!! LO ODIO!!

_ No me vas a decir lo que haras conmigo?

_ No te vas a callar?-_voz tranquila-_

_ NO_ A él le parece que me voy a callar? No señor, me va a contestar mi pregunta.

Sac su palo de madera y me apunta con él.

_ Te vas a callar?

Tal vez si me calle, jeje, me quedo dura. No le digo nada.

Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, Asi que me va a dejar en suspenso hasta el día de mi muerte, me las va a pagar, lo prometo.

a si se habla


	4. Te ries de mi?

Hola, se que me tardé cincuenta mil años luz en continuar, pero aquí esta el 4 chapter, esta vez si vendrá pronto el 5. No se si es necesario decir que este capitulo esta del punto de vista de Tom. Y gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews.

Capitulo 4

Tenemos que andar con cuidado, esos aurores nos deben haber seguido y no tengo ganas de matarlos ahora, a quien engaño? No puedo! Detesto estar débil y vulnerable. Lo único que puedo hacer son hechizos simples que no me servirán de mucho en una batalla. Por ahora debo seguir escondiéndome hasta mi recuperación, el único problema es que no sé como SOPORTARÉ A ESTOS DOS INUTILES HASTA ESE MOMENTO. La muggle y Colagusano no han dejado de pelearse un solo segundo, sé que el tipo puede ser un perfecto imbécil muchas veces, bueno siempre, pero tiene que pelearse tanto con él? M e va a dar un terrible dolor de cabeza...

_ Ehm...señor

_ que quieres Colagusano

_Por qué traemos a esa cosa?

-_mirada asesina de la muggle-_

_ Yo tengo mis razones.

_ Si, señor, lo sé, pero es muy molesta y deberíamos...

_ Me estas cuestionando colagusano?-_tono amenazador-_

_ Oh, NO, no señor yo nunca...

-_ patada-_

La muggle se ha mantenido muy callada, parece por fin se ha dado cuenta que ahora soy su amo, debo admitir que es difícil hacerla entender. No, parece que piensa, si eso es posible en un muggle, por su bien que no este tramando algo.

Mi herida no mejora, temo que se infecte, si no la limpio...

_ Como te llamas?

_mm?

La muggle me esta hablando?

_ que como te llamas, tu nombre, sabes tu nombre verdad?

_ Para que quieres saberlo

_ Bueno, si vamos a pasar mucho tiempo en este bosque creo que debería saber tu nombre,¿no?

_ no

_ ¿entonces como te llamare? -_molesta-_

_ Amo, señor, el que más te guste.

_ estas loco! Cómo es tu nombre?

Acaso es estúpida? Todas las muggles serán asi? Es insoportable!

_ ¿No me vas a decir? No pienso llamarte amo, y no voy a callarme hasta que me digas tu nombre, sabes, soy muy curiosa y me llama mucho la atención como se llama alguien como tú, ya sabes un asesi...

_ Lord Voldemort –_vos fría-_

-suspiro resignado- espero que este conforme, realmente se esfuerza en atacarme los nervios, y si sigue asi...

-_risita- _jajaja,..., jajaJAJAJA

Sé esta riendo??, un momento de que se ríe??!! Respira, respira, controla la furia, -_respira hondo-_

_ ¿Te estas riendo de mi nombre??

_Si, oh lo siento, -_risita- _ no quise, pero es que ¿¿Voldemort??, JAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Que tiene mi nombre, todo el mundo tiembla al escucharlo y esta muggle inútil sé esta riendo de él??!! Esto es increíble.

_ En realidad me parece un nombre apropiado para ti, pero es que jajajajaja!! Esperaba algo como John, o Samuel, acaso no tienes un nombre de verdad??

_ Por supuesto que tengo un nombre, Lord Voldemort es con el que me conocen por descuartizar a las personas inútiles como tú.

_ Ese cuento ya no me asusta si vas a matarme haslo ya, asi no tienes que soportarme.

_ Ahora te necesito para un asunto, por ahora solo voy pensando en la forma más dolorosa para matarte.

Nunca he necesitado a una muggle y nunca sucederá, mientras que se trague eso y se quede callada. . . no quiero que sepa que aun no puedo matarla.

_ Ya cállate muggle!!_ Colagusano hizo el trabajo por mí.

_ Lo haré si dejan de llamarme "mugl" o como sea! Yo tengo un nombre, y es muy lindo!! 

_ Y sé que te llamas Melissa,-_indiferente-_

_ uh? Cómo lo sabes?

_ tu madre supongo te lo gritó en mi oído.

YA veo de donde viene ese sonido que tiene como voz, definitivamente es de familia...

-_atento- _Que fue eso? Oí un ruido , son voces estoy seguro. Les hago una seña a Colagusano y a la muggle para que se callen, mi sirviente se calla al instante y escucha con atención, la chica DIABLOS! Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, puedo ver que se prepara para gritar y delatarnos.

Espero que les halla gustado, cualquier comentario me dejan un review please que me encantan o me mandan un mail a ana_atb@hotmail.com , un beso.

Ana


End file.
